The Mayo Foundation, Rochester, Minnesota is proposing to renovate and upgrade its Alfred Building animal facility, which is one of Mayo's four animal facilities. This renovation will assist Mayo in keeping its long-term goal of providing high quality, centralized laboratory animal care and use programs and facilities. The Alfred facility presently has 6300 square feet of space and is located within the St. Mary's Hospital complex. This project will include facility redesign, demolition and construction. There will be new ceiling, wall and floor finishes and upgrading of plumbing, electrical and heating, air conditioning and ventilation systems. Reconfiguration of animal holding rooms and corridors is necessary to increase the efficiency of the facility and to provide additional space for existing dogs. The space occupied by a laboratory, adjacent to the present facility, will be converted into an animal survival surgery suite. The project will allow for the creation of a large domestic farm animal holding room, an animal procedure room, and separate areas for clean cage, feed, and bedding storage. Isolation cubicles will be constructed to allow for more efficient utilization of space and to provide the facility with the capacity to isolate animals in an environmentally controlled space separate from conventional rooms. After renovation, the completed Alfred animal facility (6800 square feet) will be able to better accommodate the needs of the biomedical research programs in anesthesiology, gastrointestinal surgery and medicine, neurosurgery, endocrinology, atherosclerosis research and nephrology. Also, the facility will be better suited to provide for the animal needs of future projected research programs.